1) Field
The general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus which measures blood pressure and corrects an error in blood pressure measurement.
2) Description of the Related Art
Blood pressure is a type of index of a person's health condition. Apparatuses for measuring blood pressure are commonly used in medical institutions and at home. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) requires that the standards for the approval of blood pressure measurement apparatuses comply with the requirements of the Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation (“AAMI”). American National Standards Institute (“ANSI”)/AAMI SP10 Manual, for electronic or automated sphygmomanometers, issued by the AAMI, offers specification details and safety and performance requirements for blood pressure measurement apparatuses. When pressure is applied to a body site where arterial blood flows to stop the flow of blood, and the pressure is then is gradually released, a pressure when an initial pulse is heard, referred to as systolic blood pressure, and a pressure when no more pulse is heard, referred to as diastolic blood pressure are obtained. Alternatively, a digital blood pressure device may calculate blood pressure by detecting a waveform measured when pressure is applied to a body part.